fandomgirlforever_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Isla Aguado
Species=Water Nymph Age= 16 Model= Emily Rudd Personality= The first thing you need to know about Isla is that she's terrified of water. Put her anywhere near a sea or a river and she'll have a complete meltdown. Which is kind of the worst possible thing to happen when she's a water nymph. She's a rather stubborn person. She likes to get her own way, but she's willing to compromise for other people's needs. She's a calm, quiet person who is easy to get along with and is really more of a listener than a talker. History= Tyler Edwards was working in a nature reserve when he met 'Anastasia Aguado', or at least. That's who she was introduced herself as. Tyler had been working near the river when she'd walked up to him. He assumed she was just another worker, and together they worked on clearing up the area around the river. Talking as they went, and slowly. He found himself falling for her. It was a month later that they began dating, and only two weeks later. Anastasia Aguado disapeared. Tyler had asked around about her, but none of his co workers had ever heard of an Anastasia Aguado. They'd never met her. In the beginning he thought he became determined to prove she existed. But slowly, he began to think he was going crazy. He began to think he'd made her up. And 9 months later, he'd become convinced of the fact. That was. Until the baby turned up on his doorstep, with a note attached from Anastasia Aguado, She told him her name was Isla Aguado, and this was their child. Their daughter. Tyler only needed to take one look at their daughter to know that it was true. She resembled both of them too much for anyone else to be the parents. And so Tyler took his daughter inside, and she's stayed with him ever since. Isla had a normal childhood. She spent her days running around the large garden Tyler had, her biggest worry was what she was going to have for dinner that day. However, when she was four, her father had taken her to a friends house, he'd been inside the house whilst she'd played outside with a friend around the same age as her. They'd began play fighting and before she knew it, she'd toppled back into the swimming pool. She didn't know how long she went under for. It could only have been a few minutes, but to her it felt like an eternity. She didn't remember getting pulled out. But to this day she remembers the feeling of drowning. Of water rushing over her head, filling her lungs. And to this day, she never got over her fear of water. After the incident as Isla came to call it, Isla refused to go anywhere near water. When the other kids played in it, she'd run in the opposite direction. So it came as a nasty shock to Anastasia when she turned up at their door on Isla's 16th birthday to take her to live with her in the river, only to discover her daughter's deathly fear of the water. She'd told them everything at that point, about what she really was, a water nymph. Making Isla half water nymph. And at 16, she was expected to come live with her in the river. Isla put up a fight, begging and pleading. Until eventually, they came to a compromise. Isla would attent Olympus academy, and if they could not get her over her fear of the water. If she couldn't learn to love the water. Then she'd be allowed to live life in the human world. And so Isla, with no other option. Agreed to go.